Out of Control (continuation)
by reikochan0123
Summary: Her name is Mayuzumi Sahiro, and she met a certain emperor that she soon learns that the emperor she befriended and loved just played with destiny. Now that Akashi's ego is going out of control, what can she do to bring back the old Akashi Seijuro? light AomineOC, major AkashiOC. If you want to read Chapter 1 go to /s/9866061/1/Out-of-Control


Out of Control

Chapter 3: Generation of Miracles

After three months, so many things occured in the Basketball Club. First, about Nijimura assigning Akashi to be the new captain and about Akashi kicking Haizaki Shogou out of the club. And lastly, they were titled as the "Generation of Miracles".

=Time Skip; Second Year; Before Awakening=

Before the practice ends, Sahiro thinks of a bright idea. "Minna! Let's hangout after practice!" She said joyfully with a wide grin. "How about Mido-chin and Aka-chin?" Murasakibara asked. "Oh, I'll handle them. Just make sure after practice you're already prepared okay~!" Sahiro said excitingly and left the room. Kise grinned. "It'll be fun! Come on! Let's practice quickly guys!"

Sahiro slowly opened the captain's room and witnessed their intense battle of shogi. She smiled widely and went in. "Hey, Seijuro-kun, Shintaro-kun." She greeted and ignored by the two who was busy playing. "Seijuro-kuuuuuun~~~" she teased. "What?" She giggled. "How about a hangout later? Say Shintaro-kun, want to join? All of them agreed." Midorima continued playing as he shifted his glasses and answered, "I don't remember joining you with this so called hangout." She just grinned. "But I knew you'll join. Right, Seijuro-kun?" Akashi smiled softly. "I presume this hangout can be enjoyed by all of us, correct?" She nodded with a wide smile. "Very well." Her eyes widened. "Okay, Seijuro-kun! We'll wait for you outside the gym. You too, Shintaro-kun!" She said excitingly and then she left. Midorima just sighed. "How can you stand her? She's acting very very childish, nanodayo!" Akashi just smiled softly. "That girl is very important to me. I don't know why but I really feel that way." Midorima adjusted his glasses and sighed again.

=Later=

"Shintaro-kun! Seijuro-kun! We're going out!" Sahiro waved as the two walked towards them. "Sachi, where are we going?" Aomine asked, much to the excitement of Sahiro, she said: "We're going to eat!" Aomine's veins popped. "Oy, Sachi. This so called hangout is about eating? Don't mess with me!" Sahiro laughed. "Yes we're going to eat! It's my treat so you don't need to be angry!" The other guys seemed to calm down. "Ne, Daiki-kun, where's Satsuki-chan?" She asked. Aomine sighed annoyingly. "She said she can't join because of the schoolworks." Sahiro just sighed. "So guys, let's go!"

Later, they went to an expensive restaurant near Teiko. Aomine's jaw dropped as he is going to eat an expensive food for the first time in his life. "Sahiro, what's the reason you brought us here?" Akashi asked. Sahiro smiled. "I wanted to eat in a place where all of us are comfortable, especially you, Seijuro-kun. I know you hate fastfoods." And she winked after that. This annoys Aomine a bit.

As they order and their food arrived, every one of them(except Akashi) stared at the ordered food hungrily. Akashi, on the other hand, has his manners on the table. He's calm and neat. As Sahiro noticed this, she can't help but smile. "Okay guys! Let's eat! Itadakimasu!"

After they ate, Sahiro received a message from Momoi. "Hey, Sahiro-chan! I'm sorry I couldn't hang out with you all today! I hope Dai-chan already told you why!" Sahiro just smiled. "It's fine, Satsuki-chan. It's just sad that you're not here, you're missing the entire fun~" She replied and closed her phone.

At 6:30, they decided to go to the amusement park. Still on Sahiro's treat. First they ride on the Ferris Wheel. But all of them can't ride the single cart so they split up. Murasakibara with Midorima , Kuroko, and Kise and on another cart is Akashi with Aomine and Sahiro. Akashi is seemingly calm and Aomine is still annoyed. Sahiro seems to be enjoying the ride. "Daiki-kun... do you think we're going to be married there?" The frown on Aomine's face vanished when he looked up on something that Sahiro sees. It was a bright scenery with so many lights that is perfect for any event. The things that Sahiro dreams of. Akashi simply looked to where the two is looking and simply sighed, getting annoyed. Aomine's annoyance vanished and he smiled widely and kissed her on her cheeks. Sahiro's eyes widened and blushed heavily. When she looked at him, his eyes are a jolly, serious but very happy one; and he also smiled very widely. She blushed at his handsome features as she exclaimed: "You idiot!" And then she hugged him tightly out of happiness. "O-oi! Watch it we're still in the ride!" As for Akashi, he sat there watching the two having their lovey dovey and he simply smiled. He was happy as long as Sahiro is happy.

Their noise are heard on the cart under them, which is the other four. "Seems like Mine-chin and Mayu-chin are having a good time." Murasakibara said. Midorima simply adjusted his glasses and sighed annoyingly. "How can Akashi stay calm over there? Seriously, nanodayo." Kuroko just sipped on the vanilla milkshake that he ordered from the restaurant. "Let them have fun, I guess. Because this vanilla shake is better than Maji's." The four of them looked at Kuroko in shock. "How long have you been there, Kurokocchi?!" Asked Kise. "I was here earlier when we got to the restaurant."

After the ride, the others have bid goodbye to her, leaving Aomine and Akashi with him. "Sahiro, where are you going after this?" Akashi asked. Sahiro just smiled. "Oh, we're going to eat again, I guess and go ride some more. Are you going to join, Seijuro-kun?" He smiled softly and shook his head. "I'm going home. Father might be angry if I went home late." She just nodded. "Okay. Take care, Seijuro-kun!" Akashi just ignored her. Then she shifted her gaze to Aomine "Come on, Daiki-kun!" Then they played basketball to a nearby court. After playing, they sat on a bench. "Seriously, that's all you've got?!" Aomine said while laughing and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. She just wiped her sweat and smiled. "You idiot." And she hugged him and positioning herself in his lap. Aomine hugged her back while smiling widely. "Hey, Daiki-kun..." Aomine caressed her hair as she go along. "What if... you finally knew what your real power was... will you still play Basketball?" Aomine chuckled. "Of course! What kind of question is that?" Sahiro pulled out from the hug and laughed. "Oh, and by the way, here. I got this earlier when you were busy in the restroom and you said you wanted it so..." Sahiro said while handling the gift to him which revealed a black wristband with navy blue and grey lining. Aomine's smile widened and couldn't suppress the happiness that he has. "Oh, and by the way... Happy Birthday, Ahomine." Sahiro looked away with a heavy blush on her face. Aomine had a best birthday ever and hugged her. "You're the best girl ever." As he kissed her in the lips. Sahiro's eyes widened and blushed furiously then returned the kiss. As he felt that the kiss has returned, he hugged her tighter and vice versa.

That day, all Sahiro felt is happiness, not only with her friends, but also with Aomine Daiki- the one she loved. It was the best day that happened in Middle School. She thought it will happen again, but a catastrophe enters the prodigies.

=Time Skip; Awakening=

The five prodigies, known as the "Generation of Miracles" have awakened their abilities one by one. Thus, having a gap on their friendship that formed when they first joined the club.

What affected most is Sahiro and Aomine's relationship.

=After Nationals=

"Aomine-kun!" Momoi tried to prevent Aomine from leaving but then "Shut up! I'm leaving!" Aomine stepped out of the locker room. Sahiro just tsked and frowned; getting annoyed. "I'm gonna go get him, Satsuki-chan." Momoi just sighed. "To think my ill premonition has come true..." Midorima commented.

Sahiro went to the pool nearby and saw Aomine sitting beside it. She had a bad feeling that something is happening after the match.

"Daiki."

She called. Aomine simply ignored her but she kept calling him until she sat next to him. "What's wrong?"

Aomine looked at her. Seeing the sadness in her eyes, he became more annoyed and stared back at the pool.

"I just realized that the only one who can beat me is me."

Her frown vanished and her eyes softened. "Sahiro."

She looked at him in shock when he called her in her name. "What?" She asked.

"We're breaking up."

Her eyes widened and it started to tear up. "Daiki-kun... you said you'll still play basketball even if you awakened your power right?" Aomine sighed. "Yeah. I'll play and that's what I promised you right?! I'll play even though the opponents are weak. I'll play even though I know I'll win!" He shouted which shocked Sahiro. She kept staring at him but he can't stare back. So she gave a serious face and said:

"Yes. You'll play until you find a person worth playing. Until you find a person that can defeat you."

Aomine's eyes widened and he looked at her in shock. Sahiro just keep a serious face.

"Promise me, Daiki. And I'll accept now that our relationship is gone, but we can still be friends again."

Aomine is still in shock about what she said. So he bit his lip and answered: "

"Okay. I promise."

He said with a small smile. Sahiro returned the smile but it was not her brightest. It was a sad smile that she first give to someone.

"Let's go." She stood up, trying to hold back her tears and not looking at him. He simply stared but he knows she's hurt. So he stood up and said "Let's go." He wanted to grab Sahiro's hand but she slapped it away. "Don't touch me."

So she ran away leaving him walking back. Sahiro ran with tears in her eyes. "It's happening." She mutters while sobbing.

After a week, when Sahiro entered the gym, she was clueless that people rarely come to practice and that annoys her.

"Honestly, what's with them, making Aominecchi play in games regardless of him going to practice." Kise said annoyingly. Sahiro just frowned. "You can't force Aomine to go to practice when he awakened himself." She commented. "I don't know the head coach's true intent, but I can't agree with it." Akashi said with a frown. "Well about tha-"

"About that, if it's okay to not practice as long as we win the games, I don't wanna practice either." Murasakibara said, cutting off Sahiro's supposedly report for the next opponent. With this being said, Akashi frowned. "Don't be stupid. I can't possibly allow that." Akashi said as he walked near Murasakibara as he continue "I mean, I don't feel like losing at all. Besides, I, at least listened to you 'till now, Aka-chin. because I felt like I'd never be able to win against you." Akashi stopped walking and glared at him. But Murasakibara still continues. "But lately, it feels like that's no longer the case." Akashi's frown go deeper and Sahiro's eyes widened. But Murasakibara still continued.

"I don't wanna follow orders from people weaker than me."

Everyone gasped. The tension is rising up.

"What was that?!"

Akashi's patience lost. He just grabbed the ball and said: "One on one. Five scores to win."

And they ended up having a one on one, causing Akashi to awaken his Emperor Eye.

After the match, Akashi smirked and told everyone, "You can skip practices if you want."

Everyone gasped yet again. "Seijuro-kun..." was the only thing Sahiro said. Everyone is speechless.

At that day, she's regretting that she joined the club.

Chapter 3: End

Next Time: Chapter 3.5: I'm Leaving You.


End file.
